Siempre junto a ti
by Tari Perslien
Summary: Una historia de mi pareja preferida del anime Sakura y Shaoran contado desde un nuevo enfoque. Magia, humor, aventura y lo mejor ¡tiernos romaces!
1. La escuela de magia

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI **

_**(una cosa antes de empezar , las k significan que , es k asi me resulta mas comodo , k lo disfruteis) **_

**Capitulo 1: _La escuela de magia _**

**Una sacudida recorría el cuerpo del joven mago con cada nuevo paso k daba. Solo una gruesa y anticuada alfombra llena de polvo amortiguaba sus fuertes y nerviosos pasos. Hubiera deseado que sus compañeros de curso estuvieran allí, mirándole con envidia por ser el primer chico de cursos inferiores a séptimo que era requerido por uno de los maestros, pero no había nadie. En el desierto y oscuro pasillo, únicamente iluminado por antorchas apostadas a ambos lados, solo se oía el leve susurro k producía la suave tela de su túnica al andar.**

**Sin aminorar un ápice su acelerado paso, miro las paredes del largo pasillo, k atravesaba gran parte de la inmensa escuela. En esta ocasión se le antojaron incluso hermosas. Atiborradas de cuadros, la mayoría de ellos retratos cuyos personajes ya olvidados por el tiempo y al parecer también por el encargado de mantenimiento. Estos protestaban enérgicamente (_pues hay k recordar k nos encontramos en un mundo mágico donde los personajes de los cuadros pueden hablar_) ante la invasión de panfletos , anuncios , dibujos o incluso notas garabateadas donde las reglas ortográficas o la buena caligrafía se ausentaban con demasiada frecuencia, k los estudiantes se dedicaban a esparcir por los escasos espacios de pared sin ocupar.. Tampoco había k pasar por alto las numerosas armaduras k a pesar de los siglos de dejadez seguían reluciendo a la luz de las antorchas. **

**Ese destartalado pasadizo lo había sido todo para el joven mago en los últimos años. El ritmo frenético de las clases pocas veces dejaba tiempo a los aprendices para relajarse y descansar en las campas del exterior pero aun así había llegado a coger mucho cariño a aquellas frías paredes.**

**Las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cerca y los alumnos de cursos inferiores habían terminado ya sus exámenes finales, muchos pasarían el verano en la propia escuela donde disfrutarían del buen tiempo y de las pequeñas salidas a los pueblos cercanos. Esos eran los planes del joven mago hasta k aquella misma tarde había recibido la llamada de uno de los maestros superiores. El chico fantaseaba sobre su próximo encuentro con "le monsieur" k es como conocían en la escuela aludiendo a su origen francés al maestro k le había llamado. **

**Podría mandarle en una misión para escoltar algún objeto valioso lo cual le embarcaría en un viaje k ya estaba ansioso por empezar acompañado por alumnos de cursos superiores o incluso de astutos guardias de los k podría aprender y entablar amistad . Como en los relatos que había oído una y otra vez sobre los emocionantes viajes de sus cuatro hermanos mayores , y de sus tíos repletos de aventuras. Aunque también podría enviarle a otra escuela durante el verano para k perfeccionase su técnica y aprendiese nuevos y sorprendentes hechizos , lo cual tampoco era un mal plan para los tres meses k duraban las vacaciones. Era a lo máximo a lo k podía aspirar estando en quinto grado.**

**No pudo seguir imaginando el futuro k tenia para "le monsieur", había llegado a la puerta de su despacho.**

**Con las manos temblorosas asió la pesada argolla k colgaba de la robusta puerta de roble y golpeó tres veces.**

**- Adelante señor Lí , le estaba esperando-dijo una voz al otro lado.**

**Shaoran cogió aire en un intento vano de tranquilizarse y entro en la sala.**

**Al principio el joven no pudo distinguir bien el interior de la habitación, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la escasa luz. Únicamente unas antorchas y varias velas que colgaban suspendidas en enormes estructuras de metal salvaban a la estancia de quedarse completamente a oscuras.**

**La decoración de ésta no distaba mucho de lo que Shaoran esperaba, los muebles eran de madera , sobrios y abarrotados de variados instrumentos (_muchos de ellos desconocidos e inconcebibles para los seres no mágicos como nosotros ,demasiado racionales y escépticos para comprender el asombroso poder de la magia_ ) . **

**El suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa alfombra cuyos vivos colores de antaño habían sido reducidos a un monótono azul oscuro.**

**Allí, en la penumbra k reinaba al fondo de la habitación sentado en una enorme silla de retorcidos brazos descansaba una oscura figura.**

**-Bienvenido- "le monsieur" tenia una voz frágil, daba la impresión de k de un momento a otro se quebraría inevitablemente, nada en comparación con los rumores k había oído el joven mago sobre el profesor.**

**-"Le monsieur" es ...- empezó a decir asustado pero éste le corto.**

**- De verdad lo siento señor Lí, creo k aun no esta al corriente de los últimos cambios. Mi hermano, "le monsieur" como le conocéis aquí, esta de viaje; en un congreso mágico o en alguna de esas estupideces a las k se suele apuntar solo para creer k con ello resulta mas importante. Ahora soy yo el k ocupa su lugar, temporalmente por supuesto, estas frías paredes no están hechas para retener un espíritu como el mío.-**

**Shaoran estaba perplejo, su cabeza, antes llena de recuerdos y sentimientos contradictorios ahora estaba embotada casi incapaz de asimilar lo k acababan de decirle, "le monsieur" requería su presencia para luego desaparecer ¿ Es k acaso habían decidido echarle de la escuela y no se les ocurría mejor persona k el hermano de uno de los profesores para no tener k pasar el mal trago?.¿Porque?.No recordaba ningun caso de alumnos k hubiesen sido expulsados sin razon alguna pero tampoco tenía ninguna noticia de k un maestro superior se ausentara a solo una semana del termino de los exámenes de septimo grado.**

**La risa del hombre saco al joven mago de su ensimismamiento, era una carcajada limpia , cristalina , casi tan frágil como su voz pero mucho mas alegre que contrarió aun mas al asustado joven.**

**-No te asustes chico, ya sabia yo k el método de mi hermano no es el adecuado , no debéis tener miedo cuando os presentéis ante un profesor.-Acto seguido se incorporo revelando su pequeña estatura- Ven , te llevare a mi despacho , allí nos sentiremos mas cómodos para hablar.**

**Bajó de la tarima encima de la cual se encontraba una robusta mesa de roble y la silla donde el extraño personaje había estado sentado hasta ahora. Eso acentuó mas si era posible su pequeñez, Shaoran comprobó k no le llegaba si quiera a la altura del pecho aunque se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario aun con el miedo en el cuerpo. Salieron del oscuro despacho al pasillo k tampoco distaba mucho de permanecer en la penumbra.**

**Shaoran pudo apreciar en la negra tunica del exraño hombrecillo dos letras color escarlata entralazadas B.R.-Por cierto- dijo él señalandose las elaboradas iniciales – Mi nombre es Brethenlander Rigobenus pero llamame Bret, es mas comodo ¡nada de formalidades pedantes como a mi hermano! A mi, por mi nombre, k bien bonito es.- después sonrió y su inmaculada dentadura brillo a la luz de las antorchas. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo a una velocidad k parecía vertiginosa para sus cortas piernas , el joven mago le siguió a duras penas asombrándose cada vez mas del comportamiento del profesor aunque ahora mas relajado. **

**Bret no paraba de hablar sobre la mala iluminacion de la escuela, y de lo poco hogareñas k resultaban las frias paredes de piedra, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con la ideologia de la mayoria de los maestros de esa escuela. Shaoran no decia nada , se limitaba a asentir intentando no parecer demasiado tonto o asustado pero eso resultaba una tarea demasiado dificil. Dejaron atrás las aulas y los despachos de los demás profesores para adentrarse en un pasillo mucho mas estrecho y retorcido .Después de doblar una decena de esquinas y tropezarse varias veces con los escalones,( _que aparecían casi fortuitamente en la oscuridad esperando alguna victima torpe a la k hacer caer) _llegaron a una pequeña puerta que parecía hecha a la medida del hombrecillo, por lo que el joven mago supuso k habían llegado.**

**-Adelante- dijo abriendo la extraña puerta.**

**Shaoran se agachó y pasó como pudo por el reducido espacio. Cuando levantó la vista y pudo ver el interior de la sala no cabía en si de asombro.**

**La mayoría de los despachos que el joven había visto en su estancia en la escuela , eran oscuros y sobrios sin ningún tipo de ornamentación mas allá de los monótonos cuadros retratando celebres personalidades de la materia. El único k distaba un poco de estas características era el de la profesora de botánica, debido a la cantidad de plantas k contenía y a las excéntricas costumbres de la extraña mujer. Pero ni siquiera el suyo se asemejaba al k ahora tenia él delante.**

**La luz entraba a raudales por los inmensos ventanales abiertos de par en par, cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la claridad de la sala, Shaoran pudo mirar a su alrededor sin disimular su asombro lo que hizo que riese de nuevo**

**-Esta claro k no me quedare por mucho tiempo en esta escuela chico- dijo Bret – Mi modo de ver la vida no concuerda con la de la mayoría de los profesores de por aquí ¿verdad?-**

**El joven esbozo una sonrisa tímida y asintió débilmente como si temiese que de un momento a otro sus profesores se materializaran reprochándole su actitud.**

**El extraño hombrecillo soltó una nueva carcajada e indico a Shaoran k le siguiese. **

**La habitación estaba dividida en varias partes , todas cubiertas por una espesa y brillante alfombra carmesí. La primera de ellas hacia las veces recibidor, adornada unicamente con un enorme reloj de madera y un cuadro lleno de colorido. Mas adelante cuatro escalones y una ornamentada barandilla dorada llevaban a la segunda parte, mas amplia donde se encontraban un gran escritorio de caoba e infinidad de estanterías repletas de libros. De los costados de esta salían dos nuevas escaleras k llevaban a otro piso con mas libros y un pequeño laboratorio donde varios matraces bullían y desprendían humo de diferentes colores alrededor de una complicada red de tubos de vidrio por la que circulaba un liquido color púrpura. De nuevo, por detrás de la amenazadora columna de libros k se balanceaba peligrosamente nacían otras dos escaleras k subían cruzándose una con la otra hasta llegar al elevado techo de la sala donde una plataforma de madera sostenía un telescopio y una silla. Al parecer se encontraban en una de las cinco torres de la escuela.**

**Bret guió a Shaoran hasta la segunda planta , miro a su alrededor posiblemente en busca de una silla para sentarse, pero al no dar con ninguna, apiló varios libros haciendo dos montones. Uno de ellos , el suyo ,considerablemente mas alto k el otro.**

**-Hace solo unas horas k me he mudado aquí, me costo mucho convencer a tus lúgubres profesores k me dejasen esta torre como despacho – dijo el extraño hombrecillo subiéndose a su montón- Bueno, supongo k querrás saber para que te he llamado ¿no?.-**

**El chico asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como el estallido de entusiasmo k antes había estado recorriendo su cuerpo volvía ahora con toda su fuerza.**

**El extarño profesor, hasta ahora sonriente se puso serio y cruzo los dedos en actitud pensativa, gesto k a juicio del joven mago no pegaba nada con el carácter parlanchín y alegre del profesor, o por lo menos lo k creía conocer de él.**

**-Lo k te voy a pedir jovencito- continuo él - es mas un favor, k una misión. Es algo muy importante para mi.**

**Los pensamientos de Shaoran no podían ir mas rápido ¡lo había adivinado¡Su trabajo era el escoltar algún objeto valioso o alguna persona importante!. Toda su anterior perplejidad se habia convertido en entusiasmo y su pulso se acelero peligrosamente cuando con una dulce sonrisa Bret se volvió y señalo hacia la puerta diciendo:**

**-Señoríto Li- creo k debo presentarle a alguien. **

_Bueno, misión cumplida, primer capitulo del fic terminado (menos mal) es k me cuesta mucho dejarlo como a mi me gusta porque tengo la manía de hacer las frases súper largas y recargadas y luego tengo k volver a leerme todo y quitar muchísimas cosas (soy una pedante) : ( . Bueno, espero k os guste, es mi primer fic y como no, los protagonistas son Sakura y Shaoran (soy una fan de esa pareja ja ja ) Espero ansiosamente vuestros reviews para k me ayuden a mejorar ( aunque tampoco me pongáis demasiado mal, me puedo coger un trauma), no ahora en serio acepto vuestras criticas constructivas porque se k mi estilo dista mucho de ser el perfecto._

_Muchos besos._

_-Tari-_


	2. viviendo entre algodones

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Lentamente y con una agradable sensación la joven abrió los ojos. Cálidos rayos de sol se colaban por las sedosas cortinas k bailaban al ritmo acompasado de la brisa veraniega. Se desperezo sintiendo la suavidad y el dulce olor de sus sabanas para luego quedarse boca arriba mirando el techo de la espaciosa habitación pintado de azul cielo. **

**Después de un rato perdida en sus pensamientos, la joven se incorporo sentándose en le borde de la mullida cama y buscando con los pies sus zapatillas. Sonrió al sentir el suave tacto de la colorida alfombra, la verdad, pensó, todo en su cuarto era agradable desde las inmaculadas paredes pintadas de rosa pálido hasta la infinidad de peluches suaves y blandos k se repartían por las estanterías. Además de ello, también tenia cantidad de libros todos ellos encuadernados con terciopelo azul, varios muebles todos ellos blancos y una cantidad considerable de cojines de vivos colores repartidos por el suelo d la habitación. **

**Se levantó y descorrió las cortinas dejando k la luz inundase cada rincón de la sala y salió al balcón. Le encantaba quedarse durante varias horas mirando el hermoso paisaje k se divisaba desde allí. Una basta extensión de agua embravecida, chocaba enérgicamente contra las rocas llenando el aire de diminutas gotas k reflejaban y fraccionaban la luz a su antojo. Las gaviotas volaban a escasos metros de la embelesada muchacha k parecía como hipnotizada por el color verde azulado del agua. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, se volvió y una chica entro en el cuarto.**

**- K bien k este ya despierta señorita- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa**

**- Buenos días Nira-dijo la joven entrando en el cuarto**

**-Buenos días, será mejor k baje a desayunar cuanto antes, su tío acaba de informarnos de k llegara en cualquier momento.**

**-¿Mi tío?-dijo extrañada- Pensaba k los exámenes no habían acabado todavía-**

**-Y así es señorita Kinomoto, estamos igual de sorprendidos k usted-**

**-Muchas gracias por avisarme, enseguida bajo Nira-**

**Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza la chica salió de la habitación y Sakura se apresuro para bajar lo antes posible. Cogió de su armario un sencillo vestido amarillo y se dirigió al espejo para peinar su cabello castaño. En cinco minutos bajaba por las escaleras hacia el comedor.**

**-Buenos días- dijo a tres doncellas k se afanaban en limpiar las numerosas estanterías y los extraños objetos sobre ellas.**

**-Buenos días Señorita Kinomoto-**

**Entro en la cocina donde se encontraba el mayordomo y la cocinera charlando agitados.**

**-Buenos días Karin-**

**-K tal a dormido señorita-dijo la mujer**

**-Muy bien, gracias- **

**Sakura sonrió, ¿cuántos años habían estado Karin y Caliot , el mayordomo, al servicio del a familia Kinomoto? Ella los conocía desde k llego a la casa, hace ya 10 años y les había cogido mucho cariño.**

**-¡Hay k ver el revuelo k a montado su tío con la noticia de su próxima llegada!- dijo Caliot -Pocas veces había visto al personal tan nervioso como hoy-**

**-No entiendo porque a adelantado su llegada de esta manera- dijo la joven –En la escuela deben de estar todavía de exámenes y siendo uno de los maestros superiores es muy difícil k pueda ausentarse en estos momentos –**

**-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo- dijo Karin con cara de preocupación -espero k no halla pasado nada-**

**- Tranquila si hubiese pasado algo malo nos habríamos enterado- Sakura cogió las manos a la nerviosa mujer- Sabes k mi tío sabe cuidarse el solo. Aunque la verdad me gustaría mucho saber el motivo de tanta prisa por venir.**

**-Pues no creo k tenga k esperar mucho mas para preguntárselo directamente a él, Sakura- dijo Caliot k se encontraba asomado a la ventana- Acaba de llegar. **

**La joven salió de la cocina corriendo y abrió la puerta de entrada a tiempo k su tío cruzaba la verja del jardín.**

**-¿Donde esta mi princesa?- dijo él, viendo a la muchacha sonriéndole desde la entrada y abrió los brazos para recoger en ellos a su querida sobrina.**

**-Cada vez k te veo estas mas hermosa- dijo mirándole embelesado- Debes de tener mucho cuidado, te estas convirtiendo en una preciosa jovencita muy deprisa, mi pequeña Sakura-**

**-K tonto k eres tío- dijo ella y ambos rieron con ganas**

**-Una pregunta-dijo ella- No es k me moleste k estés aquí, es mas me alegro muchísimo, pero me extraña k hallas terminado tan pronto en al escuela ¿Es k acaso a pasado algo?**

**-Mi querida niña, no te inquietes. Vamos dentro, te prometo k te explicare todo en cuanto me siente un poco y descanse mis desgastados músculos.**

**Tío y sobrina entraron en la casa, allí les esperaban Karin, Caliot y varias de las doncellas k saludaron cortésmente al recién llegado.**

**-Da gusto estar de nuevo en casa- dijo el aspirando con fuerza el dulce aroma que salía de la cocina- Por lo bien k huele eso Karin creo k merece la pena haber hecho un viaje tan largo-**

**La rolliza mujer asintió sonrojándose –Siempre es un placer tenerle en casa Señor-**

**-Bueno, pues si no les importa creo k mi sobrina y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las k hablar – dijo el respondiendo a la mirada de insistente de Sakura, k le instaba a contarle cuanto antes aquello misterioso por lo k había vuelto tan apresuradamente a casa. Caliot cuando este lista la comida llévanosla al comedor. No me quedare aquí mucho tiempo- dijo a las doncellas k subían su bolsa por escaleras- Solo estoy aquí de paso, únicamente unos días.**

**Entró en el comedor seguido de su sobrina, cerro la puerta corrediza y se volvió hacia Sakura k se había sentado en un gran sillón turquesa a un lado de la espaciosa estancia. Su tío sonrió y observo el iluminado comedor. A primera vista parecía una habitación completamente normal, una mullida alfombra verde esmeralda cubría por completo el suelo. Esta combinaba a la perfección con las paredes amarillas y las sedosas cortinas blancas dando al lugar un toque sofisticado junto con los muebles, todos ellos de madera oscura y veteada. Pero parecía k algo no encajaba del todo en ese lugar. En las estanterías, dentro de varios armarios y alacenas, incluso en el suelo o posados en las mesitas auxiliares y la gran mesa central se repartían un sin fin de extraños objetos. Unos grandes, redondeados y metálicos , otros de diferentes colores y con aristas afiladas. Algunos parecían carecer por completo de una forma definida ya k esta cambiaba continuamente y el mas inquietante de todos resultaba ser una gran esfera de gas blanquecino k parecía luchar por escapar de la fuerza invisible k le retenía. **

**Todo esto, al igual k todas las extraños sucesos k desde siempre habían rodeado a la casa, tenia una sencilla explicación: los Kinomoto provenían de una larga y poderosa estirpe de magos. El tema de los Kinomoto solía ser, cuando se agotaban los chismorreos y cotilleos en el pueblo situado a un par de kilómetros de la mansión, el preferido por todos. Muchos eran los k se habían dado cuenta de k no eran una familia normal. Años antes un par de habitantes del pueblo que paseaban por los alrededores de la casa, les habían visto hacer uno de sus acostumbrados embrujos y descubierto el secreto k tan cautelosamente habían intentado guardar haciendo k el, por entonces bisabuelo de Sakura tuviera k utilizar un hechizo desmemorizante sobre ellos. A pesar de las precauciones tomadas no pudieron evitar k un rumor sobre la practica de artes oscuras en la casa se extendiera rápidamente por el condado, aunque no pasó de allí y los Kinomoto tuvieron k ser mas cautelosos todavía . Había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso pero los habitantes del pueblo aun se mostraban recelosos de pasar al lado de los gruesos muros de piedra k rodeaban la mansión y el cartero hacia siglos k no llevaba ninguna carta. Afortunadamente no necesitaban el lento y engorroso correo de la gente no mágica y utilizaban sus propios métodos para comunicarse con los suyos.**

**Sakura observo a su tío ladeando ligeramente la cabeza pero este rehuyo su mirada mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Esto extrañó todavía mas a la joven que no acostumbraba a ver a su ,a menudo inalterable, tío en ese estado. Empezó a andar por la habitación en silencio, de vez en cuando paraba sus pasos y abría la boca pero luego , como si estuviese luchando contra una voluntad ajena a él, retornaba a su inquietante y mudo paseo. Después de lo k a juicio de la impaciente sobrina pareció una eternidad, dejo a un lado la gran esfera de gas blanquecino k había estado observando con la mirada perdida varios minutos seguidos. Se dirigió a una de las abarrotadas estanterías y cogió una de los pocos objetos a primera vista normales k había sobre ellas. Tras un cristal y rodeado por un marco antiguo de madera, un hombre muy joven de pelo liso y de color paja sonreía no solo con la boca sino k también con unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y llenos de vitalidad.**

**-Te quería mucho ¿sabes? – dijo él y sus palabras después del prolongado silencio llenaron la habitación.**

**Sakura sonrió.**

**-Además, te pareces tanto a el...**

**La joven se levanto y cogió con delicadeza la foto.**

**-Se k me quería, lo veo en sus ojos- miro a su tío y después volvió a dejar la foto de su padre en la estantería**

**Sakura estaba algo desconcertada, pero a la vez agradecida de k su tío hablase por primera vez con ella de ese tema . Su padre murió cuando ella solo tenia 5 años y era muy poco lo k recordaba pero su tío nunca había querido hablarle de él y con el paso de los años la joven desistió por completo de conocer algo mas sobre su padre o sobre su otro tío al k nunca había visto. **

**-Sakura- dijo el y sus palabras sonaron nerviosas, casi precipitadas. Carraspeo y recobro su inalterable aspecto de siempre- Este verano iras a la escuela de magia, no puedes quedarte aquí.**

**Extrañada por la noticia, la joven tardo un tiempo en contestar, durante todos los años k había permanecido en la mansión Kinomoto no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Ella era una bruja con un gran poder y como si estuviese de una escuela cada día una mujer de pelo canoso, manos huesudas y voz amable la instruía en las diferentes materias haciendo k su poder fuese aumentando a la vez k aprendía a controlarlo.**

**-Pero...-dijo ella, dudando de k todo aquello no fuese mas k una broma de su tío, aunque pensándolo mejor esta opción le hubiese extrañado todavía mas- ¿Y la señora Smith?. **

**-Ya e hablado con ella y esta de acuerdo conmigo en k te vendrá bien pasar un año allí- Ahora hablaba con seguridad, como si toda la indecisión k demostraba tener antes se hubiese evaporado.**

**Sakura fue a decir algo pero se callo .Después sonrió casi tontamente, detalle k , afortunadamente su tío no capto y dijo con su mejor voz de niña sumisa:**

**-Esta bien tío... ¿cuándo me llevaras allí? **

**-La semana k viene cariño- dijo él sorprendido pero contento de la reacción de su sobrina.**

**-Vale- Sakura pego un saltito dio un beso su tío y salió de la habitación- Dentro de un rato bajo para comer-Dijo mientras salía por la puerta corrediza y corría hacia las escaleras.**

**Atravesó el pasillo y entro en su habitación sin poder contener la picarona sonrisa k empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y salió al balcón, la suave brisa , aquel olor característico de la costa ,el relajante sonido de las olas y el graznido de las gaviotas formaban la atmósfera tranquila k la joven necesitaba. Se sentó en un enorme sillón rojo k , aunque estaba viejo y lleno de desgarrones a causa de los años Sakura se negaba a tirar, era uno de los pequeños recuerdos k conservaba de su difunta madre.**

**Respiro hondo, tenia tanto en lo k pensar...Tenía que enterarse de lo k su tío estaba intentando ocultarla. Puede k el siguiera viendo en ella a la niña k hace 10 años había llegado a esta misma casa, huérfana y asustada. Pero aquella inocente criatura había madurado y convertido en una astuta muchacha de 15 años a quien su tío , por muy maestro de la escuela de magia k fuera y por mucho k le agradeciese todo lo k había echo por ella , no le iba a mentir de esa manera.**

**Pasaron los días, Sakura hizo todo lo k estaba de su mano para averiguar los planes de su tío: rebusco a hurtadillas en sus maletas, en su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista por pequeña k fuese. Pregunto a las criadas incluso se compincho con una de ellas para k le espiara pero nada de eso dio resultado. Estuvo tan ocupada con lo de su tío k no se dio cuenta de k en unos pocos días iba a abandonar la casa k había sido su hogar por mas de 10 años. **

**-Espero k ya tengas todo preparado Sakura, mañana nos iremos temprano, e de estar en la escuela para solucionar unos asuntos- le dijo una noche su tío.**

**-Claro- dijo ella poniendo de nueva aquella sonrisa tonta- solo tengo k meter algunas cosas mas en la maleta y ya esta.- **

**-Recuerda de k solo puedes llevar una maleta y nada de utilizar la magia para meter todos tus vestidos y muñecas tendremos k utilizar el transporte no mágico para llegar.**

**Sakura asintió y se apresuro a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, no podía creer k su tío le considerase todavía tan cría como para llenar maletas y maletas con vestidos y peluches. Aunque aun no había preparado nada ni siquiera planteado lo k llevarse. Sabia k la escuela de su tío era casi exclusivamente de chicos, pocas eran las brujas k estudiaban allí. También sabia k todos los profesores eran muy estrictos y k no tolerarían rabietas de niña pequeña o consentimientos.**

**Abrió su armario diciendo en voz alta – Pantalones- y como por arte de magia aparecieron todo tipo de pantalones: vaqueros , de campana de colores...**

**Cogió cuatro, luego dijo –Camisetas- y el armario volvió a cambiar llenándose esta vez de camisetas. Cogió unas cuantas y las metió junto con los pantalones en una maleta. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el armario y cuando iba a decir túnicas unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención**

**-Adelante- dijo preguntándose quien podía ser .**

**Una cabecita asomo tímidamente por la puerta los bucles dorados y los ojos azules de Nira le miraban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Detrás estaban también Karin, Caliot y varias de las doncellas que habían estado con ella durante todo este tiempo.**

**-Señorita Sakura- dijo Nira algo cortada y secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas.-Veníamos a despedirnos de usted.**

**De un salto la joven bajo del carruaje k les había llevado hasta la puerta de la escuela. Echo un ultimo vistazo a los hermosos caballos k tiraban de el y quedo hipnotizada por el lejano atardecer k se conseguía distinguir a través de las escarpadas montañas.**

**-¡Sakura, despierta!- ella miro a su tío sonriendo y ladeo la cabeza de esa manera k solo ella sabía hacer. Había sido un viaje muy largo y ambos estaban cansados. No habían utilizado uno de los muchos transportes mágicos por algún motivo desconocido para Sakura k ya había desistido de averiguar algo.**

**Atravesaron una gran puerta metálica adornada laboriosamente y recorrieron los amplios jardines de la escuela.**

**-Sakura- dijo el suavemente- será mejor k aquí me llames o profesor o "Le monsieur" no quiero k puedan pensar k hay favoritismos... ya me entiendes.**

**-Claro..ti.. ¡Profesor!- asintió ella**

**Entraron en el castillo y recorrieron los oscuros pasillos rápidamente. Subieron varios pisos , Sakura miraba a su alrededor sorprendida y algo acobardada ante esa extraña sensación de calma aparente del lugar. Había algo en el ambiente , en el aire entre aquellas paredes de piedra, una mezcla inquietante k hacia tener la sensación de k a pesar de la oscuridad y la tranquilidad k parecía reinar , la tensión podía palparse.**

**Se detuvieron ante una puerta muy pequeña, Le monsieur murmuro algo para si mismo, parecía enojado con alguien y luego se volvió hacia su sobrina**

**-Ha llegado el momento, haz todo lo k te digan- dijo , dio media vuelta y cuando ya se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos para dejar allí a la asustada joven paro en seco, se volvió rápidamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego se separo y antes de k Sakura pudiese ver las lagrimas k corrían por sus mejillas , volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se alejo por el oscuro pasillo.**

**Ella dio un suspiro de resignación encogiéndose hombros y deseando ante todo descubrir aquello k su tío le ocultaba y k tantos cambios estaba trayendo a su vida. Las respuestas a ello podrían estar tras esa diminuta puerta, solo con girar el dorado picaporte tendría por fin lo k tanto había deseado...no se lo pensó mas, se agachó para poder entrar por el reducido espacio y empujo con firmeza la puerta.**

**Cuando pudo levantar la cabeza , la luz del tardecer k entraba por las ventanas k había al otro lado le cegó. Tardo unos segundos en poder distinguir una amplia habitación distribuida en varios niveles y a dos figuras sentadas sobre una pila de libros amontonados alrededor de una mesa k se levantaron cuando ella entro.**

**-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto- dijo un hombre de muy corta estatura y con voz amable- la estábamos esperando **


End file.
